1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table top display devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention can be applied to any display device, such as a digital thermometer, a picture frame, and the like, where the display device itself has protective covers for use in safe storing and transport of the device. The invention has particular application for use with travel clocks. Such clocks have been known for decades and essentially comprise a clock, nowadays usually a digital clock with alarm features for example, that is surrounded by a closable protective case. Usually the clock is also supportable in an open position on a planar surface, such as a bedside table top, with its face upright or at least clearly visible from a short distance. The arrangement is quite simply so that the clock can be safely transported from place to place and set up in various rooms visited or used by the owner of the clock. At present, it is usual that the clock is hingably connected to its protective case in a manner that allows a face cover for example to become a horizontal stand to support the clock upright for use. This requires mechanical manually manipulation to open the case and place the clock into an upright stabilised position. Although such manipulation is quite simple, some two-handed manual dexterity is usually required and the opening or xe2x80x9cunfoldingxe2x80x9d of the case is not quite so easy in a darkened room when the user cannot see the parts very well.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least reduce this problem.
According to the invention there is provided a display device comprising a thin box-like body for incorporating the display device and having a front surface in which a face of the display device is mounted, a pair of covers one for the front surface and one for a rear surface of the body, in which the covers are hingably mounted adjacent the lower edge of the body and extend up over the body at the front and the back to form a protective cover for the clock, including spring biassing means to urge the covers open and respective provide a front leg and a rear leg to hold the body in an upright position, and manually releasable locking means to hold the covers closed over the body.
The body, and both the covers are preferably generally rectangular in plan.
At least one of the covers may have a rotation stop means to prevent the cover rotating beyond predetermined angle when it is opened y the spring biassing means.
The covers are preferably interleaved adjacent the said lower edge and abut against one another when the covers are biassed fully open to prevent supporting edges of the covers closing closely together when holding the body in the upright position.
A slidably releasably locking means catch may be provided for preventing release of the locking means until the catch is slid out of engagement with the locking means.
The display device may be a clock.